


Keep Me Warm While the Snow Falls

by genuinewarmblood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Erectile Dysfunction, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sexual Dysfunction, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinewarmblood/pseuds/genuinewarmblood
Summary: Steve and Bucky are stuck at a safe house for longer than anticipated due to a snowstorm. They pass the time effectively, but, after Bucky suffers a nightmare from the cold, some specific requests are in order.





	1. Warm Me Up

“Well, that went as well as I expected,” Bucky huffed while removing the first layer of winter gear. Steve looks up quizzically from undoing his buttons and zippers.

“I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. I thought the mission went terribly.”

“Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic. Given the limited intel we got, I didn't expect to get out of there without destroying a couple buildings.” Steve rolls his eyes and dumps his snow pants on the coffee table.

“We should look around. We can't do much until the snow lets up anyway. We might as well get familiar with the safe house.”

“Safehouse, my ass. This place was less than 10 miles from the site. I hope we shook off any tails.” Bucky complained.

“As if anybody could see in this storm,” Steve rejoins. Both men start wandering through the simple, single-story log cabin. Through the snow, they had seen the deep brown wood of the building after entering a small clearing in the mountainous forest surrounding the place. Steve moves from the living room with its coffee table, couch, and loveseat into the attached kitchen. He digs through the cabinets and finds necessary cooking supplies, some nonperishable foodstuffs, an empty fridge, and a functional gas stove. He extracts a large pot and dumps a few cans of an inoffensive variety of soup into it. After lighting the stove, he wanders down the hallway that Bucky is exploring.

“One bedroom, decent bathroom with a big shower. I'm a little disappointed that there's no tub, but I'll take what I can get,” Bucky reports before Steve can get halfway down the hall. They walk back to the kitchen together, with the little cabin having been explored completely already. “Hmmm, no TV, huh? What do you want to do to pass the time then?” Bucky asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Bucky, we're technically still on a mission. We should just wait for extraction,” Steve quickly replies, but not before his face heats up. Bucky huffs again and opens a few drawers under the coffee table until he finds a pack of cards.

“I guess we'll have to play a card game.” Before Bucky could take out all the cards, Steve's phone buzzes in one of the many pockets of the coat still draped over one end of the coffee table. Steve snatches the coat up, shuffling through the pockets before pulling out the device. After Steve swipes and types around on the thing for a few minutes, Bucky asks, “Well, what's up? There's no way we're being extracted already.”

“Yeah, no. We're stuck here longer than planned. The snowstorm is stopping everything in and out of the mountains for at least three days,” Steve answers.

“Great.”

Steve walks back to the stove and stirs the soup before testing a spoonful. Apparently unsatisfied with the temperature, he sets the spoon to the side and turns to watch Bucky set up a game of Solitaire for himself. Bucky picks up cards for a few minutes before noticing Steve's thousand yard stare.

“Do you still think we're on mission?”

“I guess since no one will be here for the next few days, we can do whatever we want.”

Bucky looks up again and smirks. “Finish up the soup and we can test the bed,” Bucky says with a wink.

Steve shakes his head ruefully but offers no further comment. He grabs two bowls out of the cabinets and sets it on the table opposite the counters in the kitchen. After finding a ladle, he tests the soup again, and, finding it to his liking, spoons the servings into the bowls. Bucky puts away the cards and comes over to the table. Steve hands him a spoon, and they both sit.

“I gotta ask, why are you so against sex after a mission? We do it enough at home to make it weird that you don't want any in the field,” Bucky pipes up again between spoonfuls of veggies, meat, and broth.

Steve sputters a bit while swallowing his spoonful. “Um, it's not that I don't want to. It just seems… unprofessional.”

Bucky gives a blank face. “Unprofessional? You won't give me a blowjob after a mission because you think we'll be fired.”

“No! That's not… that's not why,” Steve swallows heavily and gives up on his soup for now, and on suppressing his furious blush. “I thought you wouldn't be interested. Since, you know, you act differently on missions.”

“How do I act differently?”

“You get all serious?” Steve says uncertainly. “I don't know how to describe it. You just seem very focused and… inaccessible while on missions.”

“You mean during the mission itself,” Bucky questions. He had hoped his reliance on the Winter Soldier mindset wasn't too obvious on missions, but apparently, he hasn't been so lucky.

“Yeah, usually you seem back to normal right after we leave the mission site.”

“Like now? I am definitely normally asking for a blowjob now,” Bucky cajoles playfully before drinking the last of the soup from the bowl.

Steve breathes out a laugh and gets back to his soup. As Bucky gets up for a glass of water, Steve relinquishes, “Okay, okay. Since you seem so eager, I guess I can suffer through a blowjob for you.”

Bucky chuckles darkly while drinking from his glass, “Oh, I know it ain't a hardship for you, babe. You love to give almost as much as I like to receive.”

Steve blushes again and his skin heats up all the way below his collar. Since Bucky had returned from his recovery in Wakanda, their relationship was recovering too. He is glad to be back with Bucky, overjoyed that he is still interested in Steve that way, but sometimes he isn't sure if Bucky is getting what he really wants out of the relationship. Bucky doesn't like pitching, even though Steve would be happy to catch. The only thing Bucky consistently asks for is Steve's mouth, so Steve isn't going to miss a chance to please Bucky. Most of the reason he enjoys sucking his boyfriend is because he gets to watch Bucky really come apart at the seams. As much fucking as Steve and Bucky do, Bucky never seems to get as much out of it as a good, old-fashioned blowjob.

They clean up the dishes and leave them to dry in the sink. Bucky grabs Steve's hand and starts dragging him to the bathroom.

“Come on. We still need a mandatory, post-mission shower,” Bucky demands.

“We just get dirty again anyway,” Steve quips, finally getting into the light teasing that Bucky usually encourages during their escapades.

“Post-mission dirty is very different from post-orgasm dirty. Unless you like the smell of blood and dirt on your boyfriend?”

Steve just shakes his head and leads the rest of the way into the bathroom. The shower is a decent size and can definitely fit both of them, especially since they get real handsy and squish together during shared showers. Both men strip down rather quickly. Steve figures out the faucet settings and is testing the water as Bucky moves his hands up and down his back. Before Bucky and he step into the shower, Bucky kisses Steve's back reverently. They soap up and wash quickly. Usually, they each wash efficiently before beginning to tease each other, but Bucky moves towards Steve to wash his back with gentle motions. Steve relaxes into the soft touch and returns the favor by rubbing in shampoo at Bucky's scalp. By the time they have washed all the dirt and grime that had made it through the layers of their tactical gear, the whole bathroom has steamed up from the warm water. Steve turns to face Bucky, and they kiss softly before Bucky becomes more enthusiastic. Steve rubs his hands down Bucky's chest before settling them at his hips. Steve breaks the kiss and moves down Bucky's chest, placing his lips wherever his hands just were. Bucky watches with a heady gaze, his mouth falling open when Steve arrives at the soft line of darker hairs starting below Bucky’s belly button. Then Steve kisses Bucky's cock just as reverently as he kissed the rest of him. Both of them are hard now, and Bucky's cock gives a hopeful twitch towards Steve's lips after the kiss. Steve's mouth reliably interests Bucky's mercurial dick, even though it doesn’t always get interested in their sexual antics.

“Yeah, baby. Please, Steve. You know I love that mouth of yours,” Bucky practically moans.

Steve smirks up at Bucky, teasing him a bit with light presses of his lips before licking at his length. Bucky whines as Steve laps lightly at his cock for a few seconds. When Steve finally takes the hard, hot flesh into his mouth, Bucky moans outright and tosses his head back with his eyes screwed up in pleasure. Steve smiles as much as he can while setting to work sucking his boyfriend’s dick. He really loves how enthusiastic Bucky gets about his dick-sucking skills. Since Bucky requests it so often, Steve likes to think he's becoming rather good at finding the best ways to use his tongue.

“Steve, oh, you're so good to me, baby. Sucking me so nice with that hot mouth of yours. I'm so lucky to have a good boy like you who loves to suck cock.”

Steve blushes again at the praise. Bucky's dirty talk always gets his motor running. Not that he needs much encouragement while working his boyfriend's cock in and out of his mouth. Bucky's hips start to stutter, but he tries to avoid choking Steve. Eventually, Steve notices Bucky's restraint and relaxes his mouth to take Bucky all the way to the base. Steve keeps taking Bucky's dick until his nose is brushing Bucky's dark pubic hair. Bucky responds with some choked off moans and starts to really fuck Steve's face. His hands fist in Steve's hair, and Steve relaxes his mouth further and breathes deeply through his nose.

“Fuck, Steve. You're taking my dick like a champ. Fuck. I'm gonna cum,” Bucky groans as his hips start to lose their rhythm. Steve moans in response, excited to taste Bucky. When Steve feels Bucky's dick start to pulse, he pulls off a bit to suck and swallow everything he can. Steve looks up to see Bucky bent over in ecstasy. Bucky's hands start to card through Steve's hair as Bucky finishes. Steve swallows the last drops and pulls off Bucky's softening cock. A little cum dribbles out of the side of Steve's mouth, and Bucky quickly swipes it up with his thumb. He pulls Steve up roughly and kissed him with just as much enthusiasm. Steve moans wantonly into Bucky's mouth. Bucky's replaces his lips with the hand that he used to wipe off Steve's mouth, and Steve happily cleans the fingers with his tongue. Bucky's eyes are still almost completely black, with only a thin ring of clear blue along the edges. Steve’s eyes are just as dark. He drops his other hand to Steve's straining erection and starts to jerk him off with a loose fist. Steve had long since lapped up the last of the cum on Bucky's fingers, but he continues to take the fingers into his mouth, replicating some of the things he'd just been doing to Bucky's cock. Steve begins to whimper and rut into Bucky's fist.

“You wanna cum for me, baby? You wanna get my other hand messy with _your_ cum?” Bucky teases while tightening his fist. Steve hums around Bucky's fingers and loses his concentration on sucking them. As his mouth loosens up around Bucky's hand, he pants and groans.

“Come on, babe. Let me hear you. I wanna hear you cum for me,” Bucky starts to twist his hand as he reaches the head of Steve's dick. Steve moans and falls forward into Bucky's neck. His thrusts get more erratic, and putting his mouth against Bucky's neck doesn't muffle his moans and whines much at all. Finally, Steve shudders through a few more thrusts before shooting ropes of cum at Bucky's stomach. Bucky strokes him through the aftershocks until Steve weakly pulls Bucky's hand off his dick. Bucky kisses and licks Steve's neck for a few minutes as both men calm down again. The water of the shower washes away the rest of the evidence while they exchange a few soft kisses.

“Ready for bed, baby? I'll be sleeping like a log after your handiwork,” Bucky praises while shutting off the water.

“Yeah, Buck. Let's get to sleep,” Steve replies lazily.

They both put on sweatpants and a light t-shirt after crossing the hall to the bedroom. The cabin is well insulated but still a bit chilly from the winter cold outside. They get into the bed on opposite sides but are quick to maneuver themselves together. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve's torso, and Steve pushes his ass into Bucky's hips. Steve pulls the thick woolen blanket of the bed up and over both of them. Bucky snuggles up to the back of Steve's neck and kisses him a few more times.

“Goodnight, I love you, honey.” Bucky can feel Steve's blush at the pet name on his neck, and he smiles into the warming skin.

“I love you, too. Goodnight, Bucky.”

Both men fall asleep rather quickly. The mission and their activities in the shower were enough to exhaust even two supersoldiers.


	2. Chilled to the Bone

Bucky is shivering and shuddering in the bed. He whimpers in pain, and his breathing turns labored. When Bucky’s face contorts in a pain, and a scream rips through the house, Steve intervenes, “Bucky! Bucky, wake up!”

Almost immediately, Bucky bolts upright, throwing whoever is overtop of him off the bed. He’s out of sorts and rapidly looking around the room. Bucky finally focuses on where he is and what is going on. He is still breathing heavily, and he feels sweat cooling uncomfortably on his skin.

“Bucky, are you all right?” Bucky's eyes snap to the voice coming from the end of the bed. “Do you know who I am?”

“Steve. Steven Grant Rogers. Yeah, I'm… I'm getting better,” Bucky answers as Steve stands up from the floor. “I didn't hurt you, did I? I threw you off kinda hard.”

“I'm fine.” Steve hesitantly crawls back onto the bed. When Bucky immediately reaches for him, all hesitancy leaves Steve's movements. Steve wraps around Bucky's side as he lies on his back. “Bad nightmare? Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?”

Bucky shivers and turns to drag Steve's arm over him. “I got too cold. I… um,” Bucky wipes his face with his hand while scooting back further into Steve's warmth and turning his body so that Steve is now spooning him. “I was dreaming about cryo. They were putting me back in cryo.” Steve kisses Bucky's neck and hugs him tighter.

“Ok, I'll keep you warm tonight. I promise, Buck. How does that sound?” Steve reassures.

Bucky sighs heavily and adds, “But, you don't like the cold either, Steve. I don't want to spend the night trading who gets nightmares.”

“I'll be fine,” Steve states determinedly, “The blankets are warm enough for me.” With that comment, Steve moves his free arm from Bucky to tuck the blankets around them more securely. “Please try to get some more sleep. We'll figure out how to get the cabin warmer tomorrow,” Steve murmurs against Bucky's neck.

Bucky feels Steve yawn behind him, so he decides to stay still. Steve is clearly still exhausted from the mission. Bucky feels like an ass for waking him up so quickly after they'd gotten to bed. He breathes steadily and tries to calm himself enough to sleep. Even though he reacted badly to Steve overtop of him right after the nightmare, the warmth of an embrace is very comforting now. Bucky focuses on the heat from Steve's body behind him and his deep breathing for a bit. With those sounds lulling him, he finally relaxes enough to fall asleep again.

 

Of course, he wakes up again later in the night. At least this time he didn't wake up from a nightmare. He actually begins to look around curiously for the what may have woken him. Bucky listens for any disturbances in the cabin and debates getting up to do a perimeter check. Then, he hears Steve murmuring in his sleep behind him. Nothing is intelligible from Steve's noises, but Bucky guesses he had been loud enough to wake him. Then he feels something else that probably woke him up. Steve is slowly humping him. Apparently, the serum still gives him vivid wet dreams. Bucky feels Steve's hard-on rubbing at his ass, and he untangles himself a little from Steve's tight grasp and shakes him.

“Steve wake up,” Bucky mumbles.

Steve grumbles a bit and inhales sharply. “Hmm? What's up? You didn't have another nightmare, right?” Steve yawns.

“Nah, something else woke me up,” Bucky jokes while pointedly grinding his ass into Steve's erection. 

Steve grunts and holds Bucky's hips still. “Oh, sorry. I can go take care of it.” Steve moves to get out of the bed, but Bucky grabs his arm.

“I got a better idea.” Bucky pulls his shirt over his head and shucks his pants down past his knees. He moves to the nightstand. He doubts that safehouses come stocked with lube, but it doesn't hurt to check. Steve stays still obediently, probably because he is too tired to leave the bed. After rooting around for a few seconds, Bucky pulls out a little bottle. “No way. Hey Steve, this safehouse is perfectly stocked for us.” Bucky brings the bottle in front of Steve, who sleepily reads the bottle. Then Steve rolls his eyes.

“Bucky, are you sure? Even though I'm hard, I'm not exactly in the mood after your nightmare,” Steve grumbles.

Bucky pauses and considers Steve's worry. They don’t always have sex when Steve wakes up hard or even when Steve gets aroused from kissing. Both men have impressive libidos but also impressive self-control when needed. He’s not sure why he needs Steve now, and he feels like an inconvenience for waking Steve up for sex when he didn’t need to.

Steve feels Bucky's skin heat up, and he perks up immediately. Rarely anything embarrasses Bucky, these days, so Steve is definitely worried about why Bucky might be ashamed of anything now. “What is it? You know I'll do anything you want, Buck. Don't worry about me not being in the mood. I wanna help you however you need, babe.”

Bucky lies quietly for a few seconds, continuing to parse out his feelings. “I just want to be as close to you as possible. I want you in me to drive the cold away,” Bucky hesitantly murmurs. Steve immediately takes the lube from Bucky's hand. He'd do anything to keep Bucky's thoughts away from his time with Hydra. As he squirts some lube onto his fingers, he kisses Bucky's neck again. He uses his other hand to push his sweatpants off his dick.

“Of course, Bucky. Whatever you need.”

Bucky flushes again and shies away from the cold lube at the first touch, but he quickly relaxes as Steve presses a finger against his hole. Steve works him for a while, only adding a finger when Bucky is loose from the last one. Bucky whimpers and pushes back on Steve's fingers. Steve continues to shower Bucky with kisses, all over his back. After thoroughly prepping Bucky with three fingers, Steve lines up his dick, still aching and hard from the forgotten wet dream.

“Yes. Yeah, Steve. God, just stay in me,” Bucky moans as Steve easily slides in with one smooth thrust. Bucky reaches back and holds Steve with his right hand. Steve doesn't make any moves to thrust into Bucky, but his cock still twitches in the envelope of wet heat. “Can we fall asleep like this? God, I want you in me all night,” Bucky whines.

Steve's cock gives another aborted throb as Steve huffs against Bucky's neck, “I can try to get back to sleep, but I'm a little keyed up now.”

Bucky chuckles softly and hums. “You… you can cum in me if you need to. But, please stay in me, baby?”

Steve grunts and lazily humps Bucky's ass. He barely pulls his hips back, basically only grinding his dick into Bucky. “I'll try, Bucky. I wanna stay in, too,” Steve replies. After a few minutes of grinding, Bucky starts purposefully clenching up his ass. Steve feels as if Bucky was trying to squeeze an orgasm out of him.

“Please, baby. Oh, please cum in me. I want it,” Bucky whines.

Steve's hips stutter. “Fuck, Bucky. I'm gonna cum just from your voice.”

“Yeah, Steve. Yes, cum in me and stay. I wanna keep you warm all night. I wanna keep your cum in me all night.”

Steve growls, interpreting Bucky's words as a challenge. His hips thrust and swivel. He gasps loudly and cums, forcing his dick into Bucky deeper. Bucky can feel him twitch and pulse inside and sighs happily. Steve reaches around Bucky's side and gropes for his dick, but Bucky isn't aroused at all.

“Oh, was that good for you, Buck? Sorry, I didn't notice…” Steve says sheepishly.

“Don't worry about it, Steve. In fact, I want  _ you  _ to stay hard.” Buck clenches again around Steve, whose erection hasn't really flagged at all.

“What?” Steve stutters, a little surprised at Bucky's request.

“Just stay in me. You're keeping me warm, babe. Cum in me whenever you want. I just want you to stay with me,” Bucky begs quietly.

“But… don't you want to get back to sleep?” Steve hesitates. His cock is definitely interested in staying up for this action, but Steve wants Bucky to get some sleep tonight.

“I can fall asleep like this. Only pull out if I wake up disoriented, please?”

Steve hooks his chin over Bucky's shoulder. He is still apprehensive about this plan. He doesn't think Bucky can sleep well like this, and he could only imagine how Bucky would react if he woke up from a nightmare with Steve still up his ass. “Are you sure? What if you wake up from a nightmare like this?” Steve barely finishes voicing his concerns before Bucky interrupts.

“I want you like this Steve. I won't forget. I really doubt I'll get nightmares like this. You're keeping me warm, and I feel safe.” Bucky yawns and ruts back on Steve.

Steve gasps at the friction on his still-hard cock and wraps his arms tighter around Bucky. He feels Bucky relax and actually fall asleep. Since Bucky has basically convinced him by falling asleep faster than ever, Steve relaxes too and tries to fall back asleep as well.


	3. Keep My Blood Hot

Steve groggily wakes up to soft sunlight coming through the blinds of the window. The snowstorm must have let up sometime in the night. He is still feeling tired, but movement in front of him causes him to look down sharply. He is shocked to find his cock still buried in Bucky's ass. It had softened a bit through the night, but he stayed in, as Bucky had requested. Bucky moves, shuffling again in his sleep. Steve sucks in a rough breath and grinds against Bucky hesitantly. He had said to cum whenever he wanted, but Steve would rather wait until Bucky can encourage him again. He sees Bucky stretch in front of him, and his arms reach up while his back arches. Pushing himself forward a bit, Steve instinctively moves to keep himself in Bucky. As Bucky finishes his stretch, Steve freezes and a shameful blush colors him all the way from his ears to his navel. He hopes Bucky won't be upset with him for moving in him.

“Ooooh, thank you, Steve. Oh, God. You've been so good to me. You kept me warm all night,” Bucky moans. Bucky is not upset at all. Steve's blush changes from ashamed to bashful at Bucky's praise.

“Really? You liked that?” Steve still isn't convinced that Bucky appreciates a cock in his ass while asleep.

“Yes, baby. I didn't have even a hint of another nightmare. Hmmm, maybe I'd have loved it even more if you had cum in me again,” Bucky divulges.

Steve balks. “How could you know I didn't come in you?” Steve exclaims while rutting up into Bucky, who grunts at the movement.

“Honey, you just confirmed my suspicions.”

Steve lowers his mouth to the back of Bucky's neck and mumbles against his skin, “I don't think I could have come without you talking to me, Buck.”

Bucky stiffens in surprise, “Really, babe? You need me and my dirty mouth to get you off?” 

Steve whines and begins to move slowly in and out. Bucky grunts and finds the lube again. He adds some, as Steve moves slowly, and soon his movements are smooth and pleasurable again. Bucky sighs happily and begins to meet Steve's thrusts. 

“Come on, baby. You know I want your cum. Even when I've not awake, I never stop thinking of your cock. Not when you stay inside like I ask. Not when you're a good slut for me and stay hard all night.”

Steve whimpers and reaches for Bucky's cock. When he finds it soft, he pauses his thrusts, and Bucky gives a frustrated groan. “Do you wanna cum, too, Bucky?” Steve's question is quiet. Some weeks, Bucky can never get hard. Bucky's occasionally uncooperative dick is just one of the many problems Hydra left with the couple, but, usually, Bucky just wants to ignore it when it doesn't rise to the occasion. He often says he still really enjoys seeing Steve's pleasure and doesn't need an orgasm to be happy. Steve takes him seriously, but he often needs to ask and confirm that Bucky is enjoying sex as much as his dirty talk in bed suggests. Now, Bucky seems to be thinking it over.

“Can we try? I don't know if I'm feeling up to it, but I wanna cum with you.”

Steve shudders at Bucky's comment. He wants to try, too. He has the best orgasms when Bucky is also clenching and convulsing around him, and post-orgasm Bucky is so open to cuddles. An orgasm seems to be the only thing that helps Bucky shut up in bed and accept a good loving. Steve strokes Bucky, and he whimpers and melts into the touch. Since he came yesterday night, it is very uncertain about whether his dick will get back in on the action. Steve feels it twitch to life under his motions and he kisses Bucky's neck fervently. “Bucky, Bucky, I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have you.”

“Oh, Steve. My dick is making you chatty, huh? God, I should have you stroke me off more often. I wanna hear you. Did you like staying in me, baby? Do you like keeping your cum up in me?” Bucky is starting to babble, but his praise has the desired effect of getting Steve to talk more.

“Yeah, Buck. I love your dick. When it wakes up for me, I get so hot. It's not always cooperative,” Steve gives a harsh twist, just on the edge of painful, as if to chastise Bucky's uncooperative anatomy, “but it's so perfect. And, God, Bucky, I did. I did like staying in you. We both slept so soundly. If I had known that's what a night in you would do, I would have fallen asleep hard a long time ago. I'm gonna put some more cum in you, baby. I'm going to fill you up.”

Bucky moans at Steve's words. He doesn't always get Steve to talk in bed, but he never regrets it. Steve can be a little sappy, but he gets Bucky more aroused with whatever he says. Bucky's dick is rock hard now, pulsing and turning red in Steve's grasp.

“Yes, Steve! I want more! I want more in me!” 

As Steve grunts, his strokes and thrusts grew erratic. He gives one last deep thrust before shooting off into Bucky's ass. When Steve's hand involuntarily tightens as the orgasm overtakes him, Bucky also gives up a few ropes of come onto his belly and over Steve's hand. Both men moan and breathe heavily through their shared orgasm.

As they come down from their highs, Steve squeezes out a few more drops of cum from Bucky before he pushes the hand away because of oversensitivity. Steve moves a bit, but, when he finds he is still hard, he groans and knocks his head softly between Bucky's shoulder blades. Bucky takes a few more deep breaths before clenching up his ass experimentally. Steve whines and complains, “I don't need to cum again, Bucky. It'll go down if I pull out.” But, when Steve tries to move away, Bucky just grabs his ass and pushes him closer.

Like a dare, he challenges, “You're going to cum in me as many times as it takes for your dick to come down. I want every last drop you got, Steve.” 

Steve shudders and starts to thrust into Bucky again. He is actually oversensitive now, but he wants to fulfill Bucky's wishes. After a couple grinds through that bit of pain, he is back to strong and deep thrusts. 

“Yes. Yeah, Steve. Please give it to me. One more, babe. One more and I'll be warm for the rest of the day. You think this safe house comes stocked with butt plugs, too? Think I can find a way to keep your cum in me all day?” Steve growls and moves faster. The bed creaks a little, and Bucky pushes back against Steve, driving him and his previous work in deeper.

Steve whines, “Tell me, Bucky. Tell how much you want it. I always cum so fast when you tell me.” He likes when Bucky gets a little desperate, and Steve knows that Bucky is really trying to fuck the nightmares out of his brain, literally. Steve is happy to oblige, but he wants to hear Bucky's enthusiasm.

“Of course, babe. You've treated me so well, and you're keeping me so warm. I'm warm through to my bones, Steve. You run so hot now. I never have to worry about being cold with you around me.” 

Steve shifts Bucky down onto his stomach and starts fucking hard down into him. Bucky groans and moves his hips up to meet Steve's thrusts.

“Yeah, Steve. Fuck me into the floor!” The last word is punctuated with a sharp moan as Steve starts nailing Bucky's prostate with each thrust. “Oh, Steve. You're hitting my sweet spot. You gonna milk me, Steve? Force some cum out of me while you fill me up with yours?” Steve gasps and groans at Bucky's words. He stutters his hips to a stop, no longer thrusting hard and fast, but he begins to grind slowly into Bucky's ass and against his prostate. “Fuck! Steve you're really going to milk me! Oh, oh god.” Bucky whimpers and writhes on the bed, but Steve's grip on his hips holds him steady. Steve lifts Bucky's hips up off the bed and begins to wring his dick. With Steve's persistent grinding, Bucky's cock leaks a long line of cum. “Oh my God, Steve. Steve, you're making me cum. You're… fuck, you're forcing my body to cum for us.” Bucky pushes his face into the pillows at the head of the bed and shakes it back and forth. “Fuck, that is so hot,” Bucky says into the pillows, mumbling almost too quietly for Steve to hear.

Steve livens up at that admittance. “You like that, Bucky? Do you like how I can make you cum for me even if your dick ain't cooperating?” Steve leans over and kisses Bucky's back as he continues his slow grind and occasional pulls on Bucky's cock. Steve's work is making a small pool of cum on the sheets just under Bucky. When Steve finally pulls his hand off Bucky's dick, he puts two fingers into the mess on the bed and pulls up the wet digits to his mouth. “Bucky, you always taste so good. The taste of your cum is gonna make me cum.” Bucky groans unintelligibly into the pillows in response. “Oh, fuck. Have I finally rendered you speechless, Buck? Oh, oh, fuck.” With those last few words, Steve's slow grind turns into rapid-fire thrusts as he starts to cum. He bends over Bucky and really goes to town. He is thrusting so hard, his balls slapping obscenely against Bucky's taint, that the noise is louder than their moans and breathing.

Steve's thrusts slow and finish with a few rough and deep ones. As he holds himself against Bucky's hole, he feels his dick finally start to soften. He relaxes his hands from Bucky's hips and finds dark blue bruises where they'd been gripping so hard. He smooths his hands over the bruises soothingly.  “Oh, Buck. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?”

Bucky looks up and over his shoulder blearily, “What? That was the best fucking of my life, Steve. I couldn't care less about a little bruising. In fact, I like those handprints. Something to remember you by for a bit longer.” Bucky winks and pulls his hips forward. Steve's finally soft cock slips out easily, followed by a dribble of his cum. Bucky reaches back with his hand to swipe it up and lick his fingers as he turns around to look up at Steve. He sprawls on his back under Steve, pushing his legs between still bent knees. Steve lets Bucky move and then he continues to rub his hands smoothly over Bucky's body. He leans over to kiss Bucky. While leaning over, he feels Bucky's cock brush his abs. After pecking Bucky's lips, he looks down between their bodies to Bucky's surprising erect cock.

Steve glances up with a devilish look, “Want to switch places?”


End file.
